Objetivo de Practica (One-shot) Sho x Jaden
by Rujne
Summary: Si, como lo leen Sho (Syrus) es el Seme.
Este Fic es un poco viejo, estaba en otra cuenta que tengo, así que lo republico acá.

Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenecen.

Este Fic es hecho solo por diversión y sin fines de lucro.

Hace un tiempo encontré un Doujinshi sobre esta pareja en japonés, asi que como no entendía nada, a medida que iba viendo las imágenes, les iba inventando los diálogos… y a la final este fue el resultado, espero les guste.

 **Objetivo de Practica**

One-shot  
 **Sho** x **Judai**

Era una mañana tranquila de sábado en la isla de la academia de duelos. El viento soplaba amenamente y se podía escuchar el suave golpeteo de las olas desde el dormitorio rojo.

- _No puedo zafarme…-_ pensaba un castaño. Una vez más intento mover con fuerza sus manos que se encontraban amarradas tras su espalda, pero no tuvo éxito –Sho…!- comenzó el chico de ojos marrones calmadamente.

-Si…?- respondió un peli celeste con mirada inocente.

-POR QUE DEMONIOS ME AMARRASTE!, SUELTAME AHORA MISMO!- grito el castaño molesto asustando un poco al pequeño peli celeste.

-waaaa~~~…!- dejo escapar el ojos grises retrocediendo un poco.

-Desátame ahora mismo!- exigió nuevamente el castaño, moviendo sus manos bruscamente para ver si así las cuerdas por fin cedían.

El peli celeste se acerco nuevamente al castaño y puso su mejor carita de inocencia –Lo siento Judai… pero no puedo hacerlo…-

-Que quieres decir con eso?- Dijo el castaño con ira contenida aun forcejeando.

-Lo que sucede es que como tú eres más alto que yo, tienes más ventajas y puedes ejercer más fuerza sobre mí que soy más bajo, y entonces no podría tenerte como quiero… necesito practicar-

El joven de ojos marones lo miraba extraño sin entender la situación – de qué demonios hablas…?- dijo en un tono muy bajo, aun así audible para el peli celeste.

-ya lo veras- respondió el más bajo y paso su mano acariciando el rostro de Judai, y este solo cerró los ojos con fuerza y volteo su cara, cosa que aprovecho el peli celeste para acercarse más al castaño y lamer gustosamente el lóbulo de la oreja de su presa.

Esto sorprendió mucho al castaño y en su intento por alejarse rápido cayó de espaldas al suelo.

-Estas bien?- pregunto el más bajo acercándose para luego revisar la cabeza del ojimarrón – no, parece grave…- y luego posicionándose a horcajadas sobre el otro – deberías tener más cuidado…- termino acercado su rostro peligrosamente al del otro.

-Ya suéltame Sho! Esto no es gracioso!- Replico el castaño.

-De donde sacas que estoy jugando?...-Dijo desafiante el ojigris.

-Estas yendo muy lejos! Suéltame ahora mismo!- Volvió a exigir el más alto.

-Ya te dije que eso no es posible- respondió el peliceleste con una sonrisa de lado, Mientras que el castaño se quedo observando con mirada desaprobatoria.

- _Parece que no se va a callar…-_ prenso el ojigris suspirando, pero luego vio la cuerda que sobresalía del amarre que tenía Judai, así que sonrió para sí mismo templando la cuerda frente a sus ojos, los cuales junto con su sonrisa dejaban claramente que tenía una idea; al percatarse de eso el ojimarrón trago seco.

El peliceleste de un solo movimiento se abalanzo sobre el castaño y colocó la cuerda en su boca, sosteniéndola tras su cabeza, logrando así amordazarlo para que dejara de gritar.

El ojimarrón intento quejarse pero fue inútil y el peliceleste comenzó a besarlo por el cuello, lo lamia y mordía suavemente, logrando así algunos gemidos involuntarios por parte del más alto, gemidos que apenas y eran audibles debido a la cuerda en su boca. El ojigis se dirigió a la boca del ojimarrón lamiéndole suavemente los labios, pero no resistió mucho así, sentía necesidad por degustar esa boca, así que soltó la mordaza y antes de que el castaño pudiese articular palabra, el peliceleste se adentró en esa cavidad tanto como quiso, recorriendo cada lugar pausadamente.

El ojimarrón después de tantas quejas, correspondía el beso del ojigris, lo sentía tan suave y tan dulce que no se resistió más y se dejo llevar.

Cuando el peliceleste sintió como era correspondió y que el castaños había dejado de forcejear, decidió que era momento de pasar al otro nivel.

-Es - espera!... que haces?- Pregunto el ojimarrón al ver que Sho estaba bajando el cierre de su pantalón.

-ah?- Sho lo miro un poco incrédulo.

-No-no quiero que mires ahí…- Dijo Judai un poco apenado.

El peliceleste subió hasta el odio del castaño y le susurro – no te preocupes… hare que te sientas muy bien…- y luego se deshizo de los pantalones del ojimarrón junto con su ropa interior.

El ojigris sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzó a lamer la hombría de Judai, de arriba abajo, dando pequeñas mordías y besos; sonreía para sí mismo al darse cuenta de cómo el castaño intentaba contener sus gemidos. Engullo totalmente la hombría del ojimarron lo que hizo que este ultimo gimiera sonoramente de puro placer, El peliceleste continuo con su tarea chupando y lamiendo toda la zona, y sintiendo como el castaño se retorcía y gemía con cada toque de su boca.

-Sho… ah…- Comenzó Judai, apenas y podía hablar, su respiración estaba muy acelerada – de- aah! De-detente! Aaah…- Sho lo ignoro totalmente, aun seguía complaciéndolo.

-Sho… aahh… si continuas aahh! Yo…. Yo… aaaahhh!- El castaño no pudo continuar, se había derretido en la boca del más bajo.

-eso estuvo delicioso… necesito más- dijo el peliceleste y aprovecho el post orgasmo del castaño para desamarrar las cuerdas, al terminarlas de quitar se dio cuenta de que le habían dejado marcado al ojimarron, así que lamio un poco las muñecas intentando borrar las marcas de la soga que hace unos momentos estaba ahí. Luego al sentir como su hombría también necesitaba atención, se apresuro a quitar rápidamente lo que le quedaba de ropa al castaño, besando y lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que iba quedando expuesto.

El peliceleste siguió besando y lamiendo el cuerpo del pelimarron, y aprovechando que este abría su boca intentando conseguir más aire, el ojigris metió dos dedos en la boca del ojimarron y cuando estuvieron bien empapados los sacos y metió ambos de una sola vez provocando que el más alto arquera su espalda soltando algunos gemidos. El más bajo no pudo terminar su tarea de prepararlo correctamente debido a que todos los gemidos y suspiros que hacia Judai lo estaban volviendo loco así que sin más, se acomodó entre sus piernas y lo penetro de una vez, el ojimarro gimió sonoramente y cerró sus ojos fuertemente en un intento de hacer que el dolor se esfumara.

El ojigris comenzó a repartir besos y lamidas por todos los lugares que podía alcanzar intentando calmar un poco al ojimarron, mientras se movía suavemente intentando contenerse para no lastimar al más alto. Cuando Sho comenzó a sentir que el mayor se estaba relajando y sus gemidos ya no eran de dolor sino de placer comenzó a aumentar el ritmo, y así también las caricias de ambos; estaban perdidos en ese momento, Judai paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de peliceleste para aferrándose a él.

-aahh~ estas bien?- pregunto el peliceleste con la voz entrecortada y la respiración acelerada.

-nnnggghhh… s-si… aahh~- respondió el castaño entre gemidos.

El ojiceleste se separó un poco del ojimarron para verlo directo a los ojos y besarlo con mucha pasión. Luego de esto aumento mucho más la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-Judai!.. aahh… Judai!...!- Decía el peliceleste perdido en el placer.

-Sho… Sho…aaahh~ me-me… v-vas a ma-matar aahh~!- Decía Judai entre gemidos.

-M-me det-tengo?...-Pregunto serio pero sin bajar el ritmo de sus embestidas.

-aaahh~~ N-No! Aahh!- Respondió el pelimarron aferrándose mas al cuello del ojigris.

Así continuaron unos minutos mas, con ese ritmo salvaje y sincronizado hasta que ambos llegaron al climax, viniéndose primero Judai en el vientre de ambos y el ojigris, sintiendo como el ojimarron, apretaba más su entrada, luego de algunas embestidas más, Sho termino en el interior de Judai.

Ambos se quedaron viendo directamente a los ojos, respirando aceleradamente, intentando calmarse, y como buscando respuestas en que no existían en la mirada del otro. Luego un poco más calmado, el más bajo salió del interior del otro y se desplomo a su lado. Judai rodo un poco y lo abrazo.

-Te Amo…- Dejo escapar el peliceleste en un suspiro casi inaudible, pero para su suerte el otro escucho.

-yo también Te Amo…me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras en vez de… bueno… ya no importa- termino riendo un poco y abrazándose más a peliceleste, y este por supuesto correspondiendo ese abrazo. Minutos después ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Unas horas más tarde…

-Sho… Sho…!-

-ah…?... que sucede…- Decía el recién levantado ojigris, y el ojimarron le paso su baraja de duelos -para que me la das?- pregunto extraño.

-Para que más? ¡Tengamos un duelo!- termino muy animado.

El ojigris se incorpora – pe-pero vístete!- le dice sintiendo como su cara se torna roja.

-para que? Estoy cómodo así, además no hay nada que ya no hallas visto- dijo el castaño sonriendo maliciosamente – Vamos! Vamos! Ahora YO quiero practicar! Enciende tu juego! Convoco al Héroe Elemental Avian, y lo fusión de mi mano con Truco Explosivo…-

-waaaa~~ esto no es justo!~~- grito el peliceleste quejándose , grito que se escuchó a las afueras del dormitorio rojo.

~ FIN ~


End file.
